roblox_bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Wind Shrine
The Wind Shrine is located beyond the Windy Bee Gate. It allows players to donate items to it in exchange for various items and effects. The Wind Shrine has a cooldown of 1 hour between each donation. Donating Cloud Vials to it is the only way to obtain a Windy Bee if you have donated a Spirit Petal beforehand. The Wind Shrine is also an indicator if Wild Windy Bee has spawned in one of the fields. If the chimes are moving around, it's likely that Windy Bee has spawned somewhere on the map. **Keep in mind that rewards are quite random, as offering the same donation twice in the same amount may have a different result, however, the more you offer, the more you get.** Usage Upon interacting with the shrine, it says "Would you like to make an offering to the Wind Shrine?" A window pop up follows afterwards in which it allows the player to donate any item amount in their inventory to the shrine. Upon doing so, a message follows, with the chimes moving around swiftly. If the player cancels the donation, instead it says "You canceled the donation sic" If the player interacts with the shrine during cooldown, it says "You may only donate to the shrine once per hour. Come back in x:y." (x = minutes, y = seconds) The Wind Shrine's reaction varies based on the item and amount you donate and may act differently at different times. If you want to donate more items at a time, then you can hold down the "+" button increasing in speed as you hold down longer. Obtaining a Windy Bee To get the Windy Bee from the Shrine, players must first donate a Spirit Petal to it. Once donated, any Cloud Vial donated after has a chance of giving Windy Bee. The player's chance to obtain the windy bee depends on how much "Favor" the player has with the shrine. Every item in the game can increase "Favor," although rarer items will give more "Favor." A Spirit Petal is not required to be donated in order to start increasing Favor. Also, a cloud vial is added into the donation, even if the donation is minuscule, making it important to donate as often as possible if one wants to get a Windy Bee. It is possible to max out the "Favor" stat, which will give you an 100% chance of obtaining a Windy Bee. Responses After donating an item, the Wind Shrine will say a different text depend on what effect it gives. When it grants you various items "A cool breeze emanates from the shrine." "Your {Badges} begins to shiver." "The {Item} is sucked away into the shrine." "The winds swirl rewards around you!" When it grants you various items #2 "A cool breeze emanates from the shrine." "Your {Badges} begin to shiver." "The {Item} glows, then evaporates away." "The winds swirl rewards around you!" When it grants you various items #3 "A cool breeze emanates from the shrine." "Your {Badges} begin to shiver." "The {Item} violently shred sic into a thousand pieces." "The winds swirl rewards around you!" When it grants you various items #4 "A cool breeze emanates from the shrine." "Your {Badges} begin to shiver." "The {Item} spontaneously dissapears." "The winds swirl rewards around you!" When it summons clouds and grants you field wind buff "The {Items} are blown away in a sudden whirlwind." "The air become cool and soothing." "You hear subtle chimes clinging in the distance." "They're muffled, a bit grating." "Right as they fade, a lively rattle is heard." "Clouds form over the fields." When it summons clouds and grants you field wind buff #2 "The {Items} are blown away in a sudden whirlwind." "The air becomes cool and soothing." "You hear subtle chimes clinging in the distance." "They're soft yet endearing." "Right as they fade, a hum is heard." "Clouds form over some of the fields..." When it summons clouds and grants you field wind buff #3 "The {Items} are blown away in a sudden whirlwind." "The air becomes cool and soothing." "You hear subtle chimes clinging in the distance." "They're soft yet endearing." "Right as they fade, a drumroll is heard." "Clouds form over some of the fields..." When it summons clouds and grants you field wind buff #4 "The {Items} are blown away in a sudden whirlwind." "The air becomes cool and soothing." "You hear subtle chimes clinging in the distance." "They're modest but uplifting." "Right as they fade, a drumroll is heard." "Clouds form over some of the fields..." When it summons clouds and grants you field wind buff #6-7 "The {Items} are blown away in a sudden whirlwind." "The air becomes cool and soothing." "You hear subtle chimes clinging in the distance." "Right as they fade, a glorious crash is heard!" "Clouds form over some of the fields..." When it spawns Wild Windy Bee "A sudden breeze sweeps the {Item} into the sky." "Windy Bee's buzz is heard in the distance." "A melodic chimes grow louder and louder..." "Wild Windy Bee is on one of the fields." When donating a Spirit Petal "The Spirit Petal floats gently up into the sky." "The chimes ring. Clouds obscure the sky." "The air stands still." "You feel as if someone is watching..." "Suddenly, a breeze disturbs your bees." When you donate cloud vials to obtain a Windy Bee (Succeed) "The Cloud Vials shatter into the dust." "Windy Bee's buzz is heard in the distance." "Playfully teasing chimes and chirping." "You call out to the bee..." "And it calls back to you!" When you donate cloud vials to obtain a Windy Bee (Succeed) #2 "The Cloud Vials shatter into the dust." "Windy Bee's buzz is heard in the distance." "An eager song - contageous and uplifting." "You call out to the bee..." "And it calls back to you!" When you donate cloud vials to obtain a Windy Bee (Fail) "The Cloud Vials shatter into the dust." "Windy Bee's buzz is heard in the distance." "Playfully teasing chimes and chirping." "You call out to the bee..." "But it doesn't respond..." When you donate cloud vials to obtain a Windy Bee (Fail) #2 "The Cloud Vials shatter into the dust." "Windy Bee's buzz is heard in the distance." "Vibrant chiming - calm and carefree." "You call out to the bee..." "But it doesn't respond..." When you donate cloud vials to obtain a Windy Bee (Fail) #3 "The Cloud Vials shatter into the dust." "Windy Bee's buzz is heard in the distance." "An eager song - contageous and uplifting." "You call out to the bee..." "But it doesn't respond." Trivia * According to Spirit Bear, the Wind Shrine is one of the oldest standing monuments in the game. * This is the only way to obtain a Windy Bee without purchasing it with Robux from the Robux Shop.